Motive for War
by TheDarkKiller
Summary: Gangrel and Chrom. Both royalty, both fighting for two different sides… These two have fought for years, but never have truly went to war. Each passing day is another opportunity for Gangrel to see if he can have his war, while Emmeryn tries her best to solve this conflict peacefully. But why does Gangrel want this war?
1. Chapter 1: Ambush In The Canyon

**I'm alive, thank God. Yes I'm much alive. I deleted my story on Revnoku because it wasn't doing so well. But anyway this is an entirely new story….Fire Emblem: Awakening up in here. The story will be about Gangrel and Chrom and the true reason Gangrel wanted a war. Let's begin shall we.**

Gangrel and Chrom. Both royalty, both fighting for two different sides… These two have fought for years, but never have truly went to war. Each passing day is another opportunity for Gangrel to see if he can have his war, while Emmeryn tries her best to solve this conflict peacefully. But why does Gangrel want this war?

_Canyon area 1_

Gangrel was always a little worried when he ever attacked the people of Ylisse. He never really knew what he'd do if they decided to have war. But their wench of an exalt wouldn't have that, and Gangrel knew this. But still, he was always worried.

Gangrel watched as the blue haired prince walked across the canyon, with the bloody tactician. (named Renov) He watched from a high cliff as the two walked toward his precious border. The rest of Chrom's troops walked just a few yards behind them. This was the perfect time, "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST ATTACK ME ON MY OWN GROUNDS!" Gangrel yelled at the top of his lungs. Chrom and the rest of the team looked up.

"Gangrel?!" Chrom was shocked to see Gangrel here, away from the safety of any troops. Gangrel just looked down growling very softly. Gangrel lifted his hand and 20 wyvern riders flew up in a speed quicker than light.

"SO LITTLE PRINCE HAVE YOU DECIDED TO GO TO WAR YET?" Gangrel, clearly enraged, asked. "OR DOES YOUR EXALT OF A SISTER STILL THINK PEACE IS THE WAY TO GO?!" Gangrel started to laugh as he yelled those words.

Chrom pulled out his trusty sword while Renov pulled out the tome of thunder. The rest got their weapons equipped and ready to fight. The wyvern riders pulled out axes and rushed toward the little band of troops. Chrom jumped up and slashed a rider right through the armor. The rider fell and Virion put an arrow right between the eyes of the dragon.

On the other side of the canyon, a group of mages dark mages were getting ready to ambush the Ylissians. But they we all cut down by Lon'qu who sensed their attack. Lon'qu jumped down from the edge and landed on a wyvern rider's back. He stabbed the rider and the wyvern and jumped to the ground.

Gangrel was pissed. They had already defeated his ambush and they didn't even seem affected. Gangrel decided to flee but his route was blocked by Miriel, Fredrick, and Kellam (yes Gangrel DID see him)

"DAMN YOU….DAMN YOU ALL!" he yelled as he pulled out the Levin sword. He made an upslash motion and a lightning bolt shot from the sky and hit the three standing in his way. Gangrel tried to flee while he could but some mere swordsmen, that he did not see come into the canyon, blocked his path. Gangrel would have been defeated right then and there had it not been for Aversa. She came out of the sky and struck all of the swordsmen with lightning bolts. Gangrel hopped onto the dark Pegasus and the two flew away back to Plegia.

Chrom looked up as he saw the two flew off. It was not a pleasing sight. Lissa came over and stood next to him. "You think he will ever stop Chrom?" She asked her brother

"I don't know Lissa…that man is not like any other foe we have faced before, I can tell you that much" Chrom decided they should fall back. Chrom looked back down the canyon. Leaving nothing behind, he and his friends marched back to Ylisse.

_Plegian castle_

Gangrel walked down a hallway to a painting of his father. "Oh father, one day, maybe, I will have the war I desire." Gangrel looked around to see no one. He took the painting off the wall and sat it on the table next to him. Behind the painting was a little drawing. It was his first drawing when he was a kid. It showed him, his father, and his mother playing in a field. A tear dropped from Gangrel's eye. He put the drawing back up and put the painting on the wall. He walked back down the hall and blew out the candle that was lighting the dark room.

**Ok before I even get close to the part where he wants a war…let me just say this is my story and my story alone. So yeah it will have a few changes. Plus I would like to say this story is mine but the franchise is not I do not own fire emblem or any titles…the only thing I own of that is the avatar's name.**


	2. Chapter 2: Assassin overload

**Hello everyone TheDarkKiller here bringing you another chapter of Motive for War. The story of why Gangrel really wants war with the people Ylisse. Let's begin.**

_Ylissitol_

Chrom was out in the courtyard when the night fell. He felt as if he had some unfinished business. As he walked, Renov was out sitting on a bench reading a book. Chrom walked past as Renov yawned. "Oh, hello Chrom, I didn't notice you there for a second…why are you out here this late?" Renov asked.

"Just finishing something…but I really don't know what…" Chrom started to see some movement behind Renov. He pulled out the falchion and pointed it at Renov. Renov looked at the sword as Chrom walked toward him. An assassin jumped out of the bush as Chrom slashed. The assassin fell and Renov looked at the body.

"That's a Plegian assassin, I know from experience." Chrom knew exactly what this was, an attack. The bushes around them started to rustle and assassins walked out of them. They just stood there looking at what was supposed to be dead tactician and a prince. Renov pulled out a tome of arcfire.

"Well, Well, Well, looks like we have a little extra target practice eh boys." The assassins laughed as all pulled out iron swords. Renov killed one of the caped killers with a sword he had switched to in just a few seconds. Chrom had killed the one right parallel to that one. The assassins just stood and grunted. These might be the hardest targets they have faced.

Renov burned the two in front of him as he pulled the tome back out. One of the assassins attacked Chrom but was flawed when Chrom grabbed his arm and used his own weapon against him. The remaining assassins fled by jumping over the wall.

"Plegia won't give up until they get their war huh?" Renov said as Chrom inspected the bodies of the dead assassins. He took the weapons and took them to the Ylissitol armory. Chrom walked into the castle to see if he could find Emmeryn. To his surprise, he found her easier than most times. He decided to tell her what happened.

_An Hour Later_

"Chrom you can see why they would go after Renov, don't you?" Emmeryn asked Chrom

"Yeah sis, he is a great friend of mine. And if they were to kill him, it would cause me to get angry enough to go to war."

"Just promise me you won't let anger get to you that easily Chrom." Emmeryn pleaded

"Alright…." Chrom walked off to see some pegasi in the air flying crazily. He saw Pegasus knights trying to capture the free flying horses. Chrom laughed at the sight and walked off a little happier than before. 

_Plegia Castle_

"WHAT!? You mean to tell me that you lost five of the best assassins in Plegia!?" Gangrel got up from his throne and took out a Levin sword. "I'M DONE WITH YOU FOOLS!" The lightning hit the assassins one by one as they fell to the floor. Gangrel walked back to his throne angrily. 'There must be a way to start a war.' He thought as he looked at the fried corpses.

Vasto sat on the ground as his wyvern rattled in its stall. "Stop it you scaly prick!" he said as he got up and punched it. Vasto was thinking of a way to start a war, so Gangrel will award him for his ideas. Vasto thought and thought, but to no avail. "GRRRR, stupid Ylissians….why can't we just raid your precious capitol of Ylissitol." The idea then struck his mind. "THAT'S IT!" Vasto got his wyvern and flew to the castle.

He explained his idea to Gangrel. "Instead of sending assassins for just one stupid person. We can send a whole brigade and kill citizens, troops, and maybe even that wench of an exalt!" Vasto was pleased with this idea, he even smirked as he told Gangrel the idea.

"This idea is a magnificent one. Vasto since you came up with this idea you can lead this attack!" Gangrel laughed. "I will provide you with the finest troops and weapons!"

Vasto started to laugh as well "It would be my honor to lead it sire!"

**Ok it's getting interesting. And also Vasto will not die like he did in the game. He will be a permanent character…unless you all request he not be. Then I will consider. Also I will be having some fun facts in random chapters**

**Fun Fact: The original title was supposed to be "A Mad King's Desire"**


	3. Chapter 3: Invasion of Vasto

**Welcome, everyone, to The Mad King's Desire…I mean Motive for War. In this chapter Vasto is going to raid Ylissitol. And so I don't have to do it in the end message… Fun Fact: (spoiler) The Children of the characters ex.: Owain will appear in late story…so..yeah…**

_Plegia border._

Vasto readied his troops at the Ylisse border. They were mostly made up of wyvern riders and barbarians. "ARE WE GONNA LET THESE MAGGOT YLISSIANS SHOW US WHAT'S WHAT?!" Vasto yelled trying to motivate the troops.

"NO!" the army of Plegians started to yell. And Vasto was starting to get bloodthirsty. He shifted his axe toward Ylissitol. The wyverns started flying toward the location while the barbarians were running as fast as they could but could barely keep up.

"Hold riders, it won't do us much good if the ground troops are way behind!" Vasto yelled and the wyverns started to slow down.

_Ylissitol_

Emmeryn was just about to set out. She had everything she needed to go to the market, even though there were many troops saying they would. As she was about to leave the castle, Chrom ran up to her.

"Sister you must stay here, a horde of them damned Plegians are heading here at this very moment!" Chrom was very persistent. No matter how many times she tried to convince him it would be alright, he told her no. She eventually agreed to stay in the castle guarded by knights and paladins.

Chrom ran back outside and shut the castle doors. He looked at the town and saw that the Plegians had already burst through the walls. Renov was fending some barbarians and wyvern riders off from the side of the castle using Arcwind.

"Chrom, get to the town. Virion, Lon'qu, and I will protect Emmeryn." He said as he fired another gust of wind at a wyvern and it fell landing on its rider. Chrom ran toward the town to see archers trying to kill a band of small children. Chrom killed them all in one faithful slash and they all ran toward their home.

Fredrick was leading everyone to safety with a crowd of people behind him. Kellam, Vaike, Cordelia, Gregor, and Stahl were surrounding the crowd to prevent any Plegians killing them. Chrom noticed seven archers on the rooftop ready to fire. Chrom used one of the stands cloth roof to use as a trampoline to get to the top. He slashed all seven bows in half and landed behind the archers. The archers looked back and began to laugh.

"Hahaha, you Ylissians are all idiotic. You think you're gonna end this by defeating a small group of men. ONLY A WAR WILL STOP THIS!" an archer yelled. Chrom got angry and killed them all one by one stabbing them through the chest. He looked at the castle to see tons of wyvern riders flying around it. He ran as fast as he could with his hand on his sword.

When he got there the door was bursted open and Virion laid on the ground badly injured. Chrom ran to him and tried to pick him up.

"N-no…go…save…your sister. Lon'qu and Renov can't do it by themselves…" Virion then laid motionless. Chrom was angry, really angry. He ran up into the castle to see Lon'qu fighting barbarians. Chrom took falchion and slashed half of them down. Lon'qu held his shoulder. It was bleeding badly. Chrom helped Lon'qu wrap some cloth around the wound.

"It's a good thing you came now your highness." Lon'qu began mocking. "Renov is up on the top floor boarding up windows and such….but window barricades won't last long for wyvern riders." Lon'qu looked at the door and saw archers running toward the castle. "Go help that tactician, these archers will be a real pain if I don't get them now." Chrom took out a silver sword and threw it to Lon'qu, then began running upstairs.

When he got to the top floor, Chrom saw Renov standing in front of Emmeryn, and firing wind at what seemed to be a dozen wyvern riders. Chrom took the opportunity to run up and slash a few in the back to lower the numbers and to reduce the chance of being seen. As Renov took out the last few, Chrom began shutting the windows again.

"Sister, Renov, are you two ok?" He walked up to the two panting, for he had been running around the city killing Plegians all day.

"Yes Chrom, I am fine" Emmeryn said shaken up.

"Chrom are all the Plegians gone?" asked the tactician.

Chrom looked out the window and saw no more Plegians. "Yes…I suppose so." Chrom said with a slight bit of happiness on his face.

"Oh that's good…now finally we can-GAH" Renov was cut short with a small hand axe to the chest. Chrom looked toward the window to see Vasto.

"HAHAHAHA….poor tactician….now to capture the wench." Vasto slung a rope with a ball shaped weight on both of the sides (don't know what you call them) around Emmeryn, and then knocked her out stone cold.

Chrom ran toward Vasto in rage, but Vasto easily knocked Chrom to the ground. Vasto picked up Renov and flung him out the window. Chrom tried to get back up, but Vasto knocked him back down.

"No No No…can't have a war without a prince to say so! HAHAHAHAHA!" Vasto threw Emmeryn onto the wyverns back and flew to Plegia. Chrom laid there, for a long time, cursing Gangrel for doing this…

**Things are getting interesting aren't they….well….I wonder what we have in store for us next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Believing in Lies

**I've done a bunch of action….every freaking chapter has some action…so this one…will have action….but less than before. And I would also like to remind everyone this is my own story, so it does not exactly follow the story of the game itself.**

_Plegia castle 1 hour after the events of chapter 3_

Gangrel was sitting at his throne amused, he had the exalt in his grasp, and he killed that damned tactician. He was sure to have his war now. Vasto had did the work, but it was under his command. Gangrel had went down into the dungeon.

"Hello, Emmeryn." Gangrel brought a chair up in front of the cell and sat down. He looked at her with a plain look in his eyes.

"This will not give you a war Gangrel….the people of Ylisse have not done anything to deserve a war." Emmeryn said as she looked at the mad king with a deep dark look.

"You're right….the people have done nothing to deserve a war...just your father…and your army…." Gangrel started to remember the reason that he wanted war, and it made him furious. "You're here just so that your precious army can come and get you….so I can slaughter them…for the slaughter they brought upon Plegia."

"They have done no such thing!" Emmeryn started to get angry with the man. Never before has she seen a man be so arrogant about a couple of lies he is telling and making himself believe.

It is true that Ylisse brought upon a war with Plegia 15 years ago. But the past is the past, no one important was murdered, not the king, not the queen, or even the prince was murdered at that time. The war was only because the people of Plegia were worshiping Grima, the fell dragon. The war ended with a treaty that said that the people of Plegia and Ylisse will never have war again.

"Have you forgotten about the treaty you fool?" Emmeryn was angry. She wanted the mad king to see how blind he was, but he was just blinding himself more and more.

"No I haven't forgotten about that damn treaty. Matter in fact, the treaty has not even been broken, for we are not at war are we. I am just sending out a few troops to get revenge of what happened 15 years ago. Because obviously you don't remember. That war devastated me….to this day I cannot let it go." The king said as he looked down at the floor.

Gangrel was only about 8 at the time of the bloodied war. As he saw people around him die or kill others. He has seen betrayals, thievery, murders, arson, and more despicable things. At the end of that war Gangrel thought that he had seen everything imaginable. Even though the people of Plegia loved the little prince. They had not spared him of the tragedies.

"If you wanted a war why not just declare it upon Ylisse?" Emmeryn tried to find every little detail about the mad king's plan and motive.

"Do you really think that I haven't tried…years ago…2 to be exact…but no matter what…you find the damn peaceful side to it." Gangrel got up and walked toward the exit of the dungeon. "I will leave the candle burning, but don't get the wrong idea that I care." Gangrel then walked out of the room and back up to the throne room.

"So how did it go?" Aversa asked as she leaned over the side of her throne.

"It went fine…that war will soon to come my way one way or the other." Gangrel laughed as he stepped outside the castle. He looked around to see his soldiers readying up for his war once it had arrived.

Vasto had sat at his house for quite some time now. He had gotten no credit for his capture and his kill. He was furious toward his king. But still, he was very loyal. He was just about to set out when all of sudden, his wyvern started whining. "Ah what do you want you scaly prick?" He heard the grumbling noises of the wyvern's stomach. "Oh so you're hungry eh, well here have this damn rabbit." Vasto threw the bunny into the cage and walked out of his house and went toward the mountains.

_Ylissitol_

Chrom was preparing a tiny squad so he could retrieve Emmeryn from Gangrel. Renov had survived the axe to the chest and the fall, but had it not been for Lissa finding him in a short time, he would have surely died.

Chrom checked on Renov to see how he was doing. Renov would not be able to help save Emmeryn, so he would have to have Maribelle here to help him with his wounds.

"How is he Maribelle?" Chrom walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"AAAAAAH" Maribelle screamed and punched Chrom in the face. "Oh, milord, you surprised me. That wasn't very lady like, but it wasn't princely like to sneak up on me either. He is fine but won't be able to go anywhere for a while, so you run along now."

Chrom walked out of Ylissitol and stared in the direction of the Plegian border. "I swear Gangrel, if you lay a finger on her, I will stick my sword as far down in your chest as I can. So be prepared, you might get your war."

…**.Chrom needs anger issues, and I need to reveal a little bit of why Gangrel REALLY wants the war next time. Fun Fact: In this story, Gangrel is 23…. idk how old he is in the game but he is 23 now and everyone else is a bit younger….so yeah just imagine everyone else's age yourself…but not 5 years old…cause the age range can be 18-22.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Fatal Mistake

"**Mankind must put an end to war before war puts an end to mankind" Shut up Kennedy this is fire emblem not the real world! Anyways back to the fic of frac**

_Plegia border_

Chrom, Fredrick, and Stahl started to organize a plan to get Emmeryn back. They knew that the castle would be heavily guarded, so Fredrick and Stahl didn't bring their horses. They figured the easiest way to get in would be either underground or disguises. They all decided that the disguises idea would work the best. They began out to head for the first town.

Vasto, having heard the conversation decided to meet them at that town. He pulled out his killer ax and ran to the town, watching the Ylissians very closely. As he hopped from rock to rock, Vasto noticed that they were not carrying very powerful weapons. 'This will be easy.' Vasto thought. He jumped in front of them and looked back. "Well well well, look who crossed our border…."

Chrom looked at Vasto with an evil glare. He pulled out falchion and ran toward the wyvernless rider. Vasto tried to jump but it was too late. Chrom had already put the sword into his gut. Vasto spit blood onto Chrom's back and began to laugh.

"Ha…Haha…You can't kill me…that…easy…prince..." Vasto fell limp and Chrom took falchion out of the man's stomach. Chrom walked off and Fredrick and Stahl quickly followed. They were very close to the town.

"Man, Chrom that was awesome!" Stahl had said with motivation.

"Hush up Stahl, I didn't want to kill him….but he is the one that kidnapped Emmeryn and almost killed Renov." Chrom looked and saw the town. He sped up his pace with Fredrick and Stahl right behind him. As they approached the town some barbarians stopped them.

"Halt, you filthy Ylissians….we saw what you did to Vasto!" one of them yelled with axe in hand. The others were ready for anything. They took their weapons and took battle stance. Chrom looked at the barbarians and took his sword and stabbed the one right in front of him. Stahl took two of them on with a silver sword and managed to kill them both with no problems. Fredrick simply took two of them and smashed their skulls together.

They took the clothes of the barbarians and set of for Gangrel's castle. On their way the heard the whining of a wyvern. Chrom looked into the house and saw a caged wyvern. He went in and set it free. As the wyvern flew away Fredrick saw a huge group of Plegian soldiers.

"Milord, we must go, we can't risk our position." Fredrick started to point to the soldiers. Chrom saw the soldiers and fled toward the castle. Stahl and Fredrick could barely keep up, even with the light clothing they had on.

When they finally reached the castle they were approached by Gangrel himself. They tried to change their voices to match the accents of Plegians. Gangrel looked at the disguised Ylissians.

"I need you three to come guard the exalt for me." Was all he said. Chrom could not believe that Gangrel fell for that, and neither did Fredrick or Stahl. Gangrel led them toward the chamber and put them in the dungeon room. "Now guard her well, you hear?" was all he said before he shut the door.

Emmeryn saw who they were instantly but still did not say a word. As Fredrick and Chrom were trying to unlock the prison cage, Stahl was keeping watch. They managed to finally break the lock and were going to take her out as fast as they could.

"Open the door Stahl." Chrom said as he tried to hide Emmeryn into a small potato sack where, surprisingly, she fit very well.

'Got it." Stahl opened the door and was almost instantly killed by a thrusting sword. When Stahl's body fell off the sword, Gangrel was seen with a smirk on his face. Chrom and Fredrick stood motionless as Stahl began to bleed out.

"You really thought that disguise thing would work, even if Vasto hadn't told me I would have figured out!" Gangrel laughed as he attacked Chrom and Fredrick. They blacked out instantly from the force of the impact and the speed of the blow.

**CLIFFHANGER HES HANGING FROM A CLIFF, AND THAT'S WHY THE CALL HIM CLIFFHANGER! But seriously I will complete this, at this rate, very soon. So I wish to see you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

**I am displeased with this fan fic on how it barely gives us any detail of why Gangrel wants a war…..SO LETS GET TO IT SHALL WE!**

_Ylissitol_

Chrom woke up to see he was in his bedroom. Chrom began to go over the details of what had happened the previous day. He was getting ready to walk out of his room. A loud knocking had stopped him from opening it. When Chrom opened the door, Fredrick ran into him.

"Milord, are you ok?!" Fredrick the wary said, as a tiny drop of sweat rolled down his head. Chrom had never seen Fredrick like this.

"Yes, Fredrick, I am fine. But how is Stahl, I had a weird dream last night." Chrom rubbed his head as he thought of the dream.

"That was, I'm afraid milord, no dream. Stahl is dead… Gangrel had killed him, and let us go." Fredrick said this with a sad tone in his voice. Chrom knew of their friendship. Fredrick and Stahl were the best of friends. Gangrel had now taken Emmeryn, Virion, and now Fredrick's best friend.

"Then this mad man will not stop, until he gets his war." Chrom walked out of the room with Fredrick following with a sad look on his face. Once they got out of the castle, they began to repair the city. Today will not be a good day for anyone.

_Plegia Castle_

Emmeryn was sitting in her cell as Gangrel walked in and gave her a bowl of oats. Gangrel decided to take a seat with his back facing Emmeryn. As Emmeryn she watched the man closely, so he did not try anything.

"Why do you want a war Gangrel? And don't tell me any false reasons, like the war my father unleased upon you 15 years ago!" She screamed as she slammed the empty bowl down. Gangrel looked back for a few seconds and looked at the door again.

"Many reasons, a few have to do with that bloody war, and what it brought upon my life." Gangrel got up, kicked the chair around, and sat back down. Facing Emmeryn this time. He kicked his leg up on another chair.

"What exactly did that war do to you?! And while you're at it, why did you kill Stahl. Emmeryn got up and walked toward the bars holding her in. The mad king looked at her with an innocent look. He sighed and lifted his head up.

"That horseman of yours? I did not mean to kill him, honestly, he just was trying to take you away of your rightful place." Gangrel's head dropped his down again. "And the first thing that war had done to me, was it kill my beloved aunt and uncle."

_Plegia 15 years ago_

Little 8 year old Gangrel was walking with his father back home to the castle. They were ready to have one of the biggest events in Plegia, the royal family reunion. Gangrel was excited about this, it meant that he would be able to see his aunt and uncle and his dear cousins.

"So Gangrel, are you ready for the reunion. I know how you get around family sometimes." Gangrel's father teased him often about how he couldn't talk to family he hasn't seen in a while.

"Yeah dad, I am. You act as if I'm a little kid!" Gangrel climbed onto his father's back as they walked toward the castle. Many peasants ran to see their king and the little prince. Gangrel enjoyed the attention very much. Sometimes he even went to many different houses without permission when he was a kid, but by the time his father found him, he was already asleep in a woman's lap as the man of the house laughed.

By the time they got to the castle, Gangrel had to take a bath, comb his hair, get dressed in his royal garments, and put his crown on. The time everyone had got there, Gangrel had just finished plucking the little dirt on him. His aunt had went straight to him, lifted him up, and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh there's my little Gangy!" Gangrel was blushing she proceeded the assault with kisses as his uncle came over giving his famous hardy laugh.

"Now Now Margret, the boy had just got done dressing I would tell." Gangrel's aunt put him down as she patted him on the head. They walked into the kitchen as Gangrel's father greeted everyone at the door.

When dinner was served, there was a bunch of food switching and swapping. No one had gotten the right meal, and everyone had forgot what they had at first for the amount of switching.

"Damned cooks, I'm gonna have to fire half of em." Gangrel was enjoying his boar meat as his family talked and talked. He was paying no intention to the conversations that were going on at the table. That was, until, he heard a huge gasp.

His aunt had dropped her head right into her bowl. His uncle had tried to shake her up as hard as he could.

"Margret! Margret, get up!' He started to cry until his head fell down as well. Everyone at the table sat as they looked at the dead bodies. Gangrel started to cry. His father looked at him and dried his tears telling him it will be alright.

"D-Dad….Uncle Horrus was eating hawk meat…and I had hawk meat at the start of dinner. I-Is it my fault he died." Gangrel couldn't keep a single tear from falling down his face as he sobbed louder and louder.

"No…it is not your fault Gangrel. THE COOKS ARE JUST TRYING TO KILL YOU THAT'S IT!" Gangrel's father rushed into the cooking space but saw that the cooks were all gone. He was furious that someone would try to kill his son. "I BET IT WAS THE DAMN YLISSIANS THAT DID THIS!" his father yelled and rushed out of the castle.

Everyone left about an hour later. And Gangrel's father had not yet returned. His mother let him sleep in her bed as the night passed. Gangrel lost two of the greatest people in the world that night.

_Present day Plegia _

Emmeryn looked down as Gangrel stopped talking. Gangrel was holding back a few tears, but only a few. He got up and walked to the door of the dungeon. Emmeryn looked up and saw him looking back.

"Goodnight Emmeryn, I hope you enjoyed my little rant."

**Ah it feels good to get that stuff off my chest….so is that the only reason he wants a war? Idk we'll see wont we. **


	7. Chapter 7: Everyone has a reason

**As I begin to ponder of what people's true motives are, I just like to sit back, relax, and write stories… let's begin, shall we? Oh, the previous chapters…lost a lot of words and junk….and I can't fix that manually. Soooooo idk what I'm going about that.**

_Plegia Castle_

Gangrel stood as he looked at the painting of his father. He stood as many soldiers walked by looking at him with funny looks. As night approached, Gangrel broke out of his trance and looked down the hallway to see Aversa standing there.

"What do you want Aversa, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Gangrel said as he turned back his gaze toward the picture on the wall.

"What exactly are you doing, looking at a portrait of your dead father? Let it go Gangrel, he's dead." Aversa began to walk away. Gangrel looked her had e way with rage in his eyes. He ran to her and pushed her against the wall. He pulled out his Levin sword and pushed the tip against her throat.

"How dare you talk to me like that!? You learn your place, you wretched woman!" Gangrel let her drop to the ground. And he walked away. As Aversa got up, she began to get a smirk on her face. She had figured out what made Gangrel angry, one of the things anyway. She walked out of the hall and Gangrel soon came back. He stared at the painting again.

_Ylissitol_

Renov was back on his feet and practicing his skills. He had improved a lot since the attack. He would also be needing to improve if he was going to Plegia. For Chrom had decided he would give Gangrel his war, and he was already gathering his troops.

Chrom was going to get Emmeryn back. Even if he had to kill Gangrel to do it, he was going to get her back. Almost every troop in Ylissitol was gathered for the march to the Plegian border. Only a few stayed behind to protect the city. Chrom would have went a few days earlier, but he needed his tactician.

Fredrick was still grieving over his dead friend. He still could not stop thinking about how Gangrel easily put Stahl down. Fredrick's rage kept on building and building. He took his silver lance and threw it at the door. It almost hit a soldier just minding his own business. Fredrick took the lance and walked outside. He settled up and went towards Chrom's location.

"Gangrel wants a war, so we will give him one, and we will win no matter what he throws at us! For we are Ylissians!" Chrom yelled out into the big crowd of soldiers. The crowd went wild and thrust al their weapons into the sky. Chrom smiled at the troops. They would get Emmeryn back no matter what the cost.

_Plegia castle_

Gangrel walked into the dungeon again and gave Emmeryn a wooden cup of water and a bowl of boar meat. Emmeryn had not had meat the whole time she had been locked up. She looked at Gangrel. Gangrel looked back and frowned a bit.

"Hey I can always feed it to the dogs, they have just as much right to eat as you, if not, more." Gangrel tried to give her the food once again. Emmeryn took it gladly and began slurping all the meat down. Gangrel watched as she ate. He hated to admit it, but he had the nerve to actually be a little bit nicer to her. When she got done Gangrel took the bowl and the cup back to the cooking quarters. He came back a few minutes later.

"Well I suppose I should tell you why you're still alive and why I haven't threatened to kill you yet," Gangrel said as he sat down in his fabled chair. "First of all you are important, Chrom still has a reason to claim war. And you have done nothing wrong to me, just Ylisse. So I suggest you hush up about being locked up in here, at least in here you're for sure safe." Gangrel got up and walked out.

Emmeryn still did not know exactly why he wanted a war, because he only a detail. He said one reason was because of his aunt and uncle dying from Ylissian poisoning. But she could sense that wasn't the true reason for him being this angry.

Gangrel walked up to the throne room and looked off the balcony, he could see something in the distance, but not exactly what. Vasto riding on a new wyvern flew to his side.

"King Gangrel! Ylissians! And lots of em!" Vasto was even worried about the approaching army. Gangrel could only grin.

"So father, I finally got my war!"

**Aaaand that is the end of this chapter. This will be a great story, I'm sure of it. For every review Gangrel gets a cookie**

**Gangrel:That means review to your hearts content, folks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Answers

**Sigh… my writing isn't the best, but it isn't exactly bad either. In this chapter I'm going to answer some questions that I've been asked. Oh what am I saying, no one asks me anything. They are just some questions that NEED to be answered regardless.**

_Plegia_

Chrom looked at Vasto with an evil glare. He pulled out falchion and ran toward the wyvernless rider. Vasto tried to jump but it was too late. Chrom had already put the sword into his gut. Vasto spit blood onto Chrom's back and began to laugh.

"Ha…Haha…You can't kill me…that…easy…prince..." Vasto fell limp and Chrom took falchion out of the man's stomach. Chrom walked off and Fredrick and Stahl quickly followed. As they walked off, Vasto laid there, bleeding out of his stomach. He tried to get up but he kept falling straight back down.

Vasto laid still, knowing it would take a miracle to save him. And for him, he would take anything. He laid there for a few minute before hearing a voice.

"_Are you the one known as Vasto._" The disembodied voice spoke with a stern, Plegian, voice. Vasto tried to look around to see the voice. When he could not see it, he began shaking.

"Y-Yes….who's asking?" Vasto tried to have a strong voice, but could not for the fact he was very weak. He saw a set of boots in front of his face. Vasto looked up to see an ugly man.

His face was grotesque, his nose was long and misshaped. His eyes had a lack of symmetry, for the fact that his face was oddly out of order. His fingers were very long, and had nails of all different sizes. What disturbed Vasto the most that he could find no part of the man's face that hadn't a wart, pimple, or wrinkle.

"Cause I came to heal you of course, I am a faithful servant to the king and I knew of your idea to raid Ylissitol!" the man even talked with the ugliest voice Vasto had ever heard. "I came to find you when I….uh….heard that you were going into the mountains!"

"That's nice…now if you could do me a favor…HEAL ME ALREADY IF YOU SPEAK THE TRUTH!" Vasto screamed. The man jumped back from the shock of the voice.

The man pulled back the cloak that covered his hands. He pointed his finger at Vasto creating a small, glittery, clear beam. Vasto laid there for a few seconds and then got up. Vasto looked at his stomach and saw that the wound was gone.

"Do you see the great power of the one they call Hidogra!" The creepy man began to laugh. Vasto walked over to the man. "Now Vasto, if I am not mistaken, you must report to the king. To tell him how great I am of cour-GAH!"

The man looked down to see a spear right in the middle of his chest. He looked up to see Vasto, with a bloodstained face, smiling like a lunatic.

"I thank you for helping me, but you are a disgrace to even look at. Gangrel doesn't even need to know of your existence, you monster." Vasto pulled the spear out of the man's chest. As the disfigured man fell to his knees, Vasto took the quickest way toward Gangrel's castle, which was the way he came.

Vasto, after having reached the castle, walked in and reported to his king. Gangrel sat at his throne giving one of his plain glares. Vasto was nervous, he never really reported to his king much. He always had a knack of dealing with the problem himself.

"King Gangrel, three Ylissians disguised as Plegian troops are heading this way to save their exalt. I would have done the job myself, but I just watched to avoid a useless conflict. I also think that one of them could be that dastard prince." Vasto lied, as he quickly was left to die when he confronted Chrom.

"I'm pleased with your report. We do not a commander of my army dying to please his bloodlust." Gangrel quickly got up and walked outside. He confronted three soldiers quickly and walked toward them. He saw who the three were. He remembered the faces of the Ylissians, especially Chrom.

The accent they tried to apply themselves was just awful, Gangrel would be able to tell they weren't Plegians just by the way they talked, even if they weren't Ylissians.

"I need you three to come guard the exalt for me." Was all he said. Gangrel made sure they followed him to the dungeon. He led them to the dungeon and let them in. "Now guard her well, you hear?" was all he said before he shut the door. He listened closely to everything they said and did.

The door opened and Gangrel stabbed his sword into whoever opened the door. Stahl stood there with the sword in his chest. Stahl's body fell of the sword and Gangrel looked at Chrom and Fredrick as they stood there motionless.

"You really thought that disguise thing would work, even if Vasto hadn't told me I would have figured out!" He laughed and then rushed toward the two. Gangrel hit Chrom in the back of the head with the butt of his sword in under a second. Chrom fell down unconscious. Fredrick pulled out his lance but Gangrel was already behind him. Gangrel Hit Fredrick the same way and fell.

A mage had come in at Gangrel's command. He ordered the mage to teleport the two that were alive back to Ylissitol. The mage did as such and left the room. Gangrel grabbed Emmeryn and threw her back into the cell, he locked it and walked up to his throne room. Gangrel sat in his throne and dozed off.

Vasto had went home to find that his wyvern had broken out of its cage. He got angry and broke almost everything in his shed of a house. He left to see if the wyvern trainer was still in town. This day had not went well for him.

_Ylissitol_

Renov laid in his bed dreaming of the events before he was thrown out the window. Renov was fighting the wyverns off as the room grew dark. He looked around to see a small light. He darted through the darkness to try and reach the only light there was. Before he had the chance to reach the light, he had the feeling of being impaled with a hook as it pulled him back.

Renov woke up to see the place empty. He had looked all around the place he was sleeping. He didn't even know where was. He decided to train his skills up to make up for the time when he was sleeping. He went outside to see Vaike and Kellam running toward the front of the city.

"What's going on?" He asked the fighter and the knight. Vaike jumped as he was not expecting Renov to be awake and in front of him at this time. Kellam just stood there as he thought Renov was only talking to Vaike.

"Some troops found Chrom and Fredrick at the front of the city unconscious, and they don't know where Stahl is." Vaike and Kellam began to run toward their desired location again. Renov did not know where Chrom, Fredrick, and Stahl had went. But he could not worry about that now. He caught up to the knight and warrior and ran with them to the city's entrance.

Once they had reached Chrom and Fredrick they had to push through the crowd to carry the two to the castle. Renov laid Chrom in his room as Vaike and Kellam took Fredrick to a spare room. Renov was not feeling well, so he went back to where he had awoken.

**Well that's that for this chapter…now you have a better idea of what had happened between chapters 5 and 6. And it looks like I got my first review….wonderful, Gangrel gets a cookie. But anyway, the next chapter will follow the events of chapter 7.**

**And before I put an end to this, answer me this in a pm or a review idk I just wanna know, how can a chapter get more views than the previous one? I can understand rereading something and if that is the case I may have my answer. So goodbye.**


	9. Chapter 9:The Battle of the Desert Skies

**I'm back with another chapter. I update way too much, only because I have a lot of free time I guess. So anyway, let's get back to "Motive for war"**

"So father, I finally got my war!" Gangrel spoke with a loud, proud voice. He jumped off the balcony to the ground below. There he was quickly surrounded by his soldiers. He brought a grin to his face.

He never really knew what he'd do if they decided to have war. But their wench of an exalt wouldn't have that, and Gangrel knew this. But still, he was always worried. But now he had their exalt, and now war was almost inevitable.

Chrom saw the castle up ahead. He was pleased to see the castle but, he wasn't pleased of his decision. He had to get Emmeryn back, but his actions may cost a lot of people their lives. He saw ahead a group of soldiers. Chrom knew what was happening, Gangrel was already alerted with their presence in Plegia. Chrom drew his weapon, best to be prepared for anything.

A few minutes later, the armies of Ylisse and Plegia were face to face. Chrom was looking at the battlefield. Gangrel was obviously prepared for this war beforehand. Chrom had looked at Vasto, with a shock in his eyes.

"H-how did he survive?" Chrom whispered to himself. Fredrick was shocked just as much as Chrom was. They both saw a dead man riding a wyvern. When Vasto had noticed them, he had snickered. This was his chance to kill the dastard that had tried to kill him.

"I suppose I should say that Emmeryn is alive and well. No one has laid a single finger on your precious sister, my dear prince." Gangrel pulled out his Levin sword and pointed it at the approaching forces. "But I have my victory, no matter what the outcome of the battle." Gangrel laughed and ordered his men to attack.

As the Plegians started to rush toward the Ylissians, the Ylissians did the same. The soldiers of each army was heated and ready to kill at a moment's notice. Chrom had met with one of the Plegian commanders, Mustafa. Chrom and Mustafa stood face to face, than Mustafa began to speak.

"You are a brave man prince Chrom, a very brave man indeed. But that does not mean I can let you live." Mustafa pulled out a steel axe and charged at Chrom. Chrom blocked the attack with his sword. Chrom slashed at Mustafa countless times, but he had no success, for Mustafa was very quick with his axe.

Mustafa jumped back into a crowd of soldiers. Chrom slashed his way through the Plegians with ease. Mustafa threw his axe at Chrom at a last ditch effort to take out the prince. Chrom barely dodged it, as it cut a tiny strand of his hair. Chrom took falchion and quickly shoved it into the berserker's chest. Mustafa took at the sword that had slayed him.

"Not…bad….prince." Mustafa fell to the ground as his eyes filled with tears. "I'll miss you….my family." Mustafa took the sword out of his chest and handed it to the prince, before taking his final breath.

Chrom looked at the body that laid in front of him. He had slayed a man not deserving to be slain. And it was all because the mad king wanted a war. Chrom took falchion as he began to bring even more Plegians to their demise.

Renov and Fredrick were surrounded. Renov used his magic on one side, using his sword if they got to close. Fredrick used all of his rage in the troops on the other side. He used a variety of weapons to slay the men. He took a sword in one hand and an axe in the other, both of which were silver. He hacked away at the horde of troops. They were no longer trapped in a matter of minutes.

Gangrel watched as his men were slaughtered. He would lose, but that was ok. Gangrel wished for death since the day of the war 15 years ago. Gangrel was approached by many Ylissian troops, all of which, were dead in a matter of seconds. He saw Chrom approach him with a deep hatred in his eyes.

Chrom took falchion and rushed at the mad king. Gangrel stood there, watching the prince as he awaited for death. Gangrel felt a sharp pain in his side and fell to his knees. Chrom had really did it, he had slashed his sword through Gangrel's sides.

"Hahaha….well little prince…what are you waiting for….KILL ME IF YOU HAVE THE NERVE!" Gangrel held his side as Chrom walked up to him. Chrom took his sword and lifted it up in the air. Suddenly, he was hit by a strong magic. Aversa came from the sky and grabbed Gangrel. She flew into the sky at a high speed.

"Do you even know what you are thinking of half of the time!? You could have gotten yourself killed you foolish man!" She scolded. Gangrel looked at her with eyes full of hatred. He sat up on the Pegasus and

"You would never understand Aversa…no one would ever understand." Gangrel said as he closed his eyes. Aversa despised Gangrel. He was so stubborn half the time. And now, he would have gotten himself killed if it weren't for her.

Chrom watched at the two flew away. A soldier walked up to him and told him that the remaining Plegians were retreating. Chrom went into the castle and looked for the dungeon. When he had found it, he looked in to see Emmeryn sitting down humming a little tune. He got her out of the securely locked cell and told her what all had happened.

"I see, so Gangrel escaped. Well Chrom, I have to say, that you can be a little stubborn. I told you not to let anger get the best of you. And you did exactly that." She said as left the building with her brother.

_Ylissitol_

Emmeryn was finally back in her own throne. She felt wonderful now that she was breathing fresh air. She heard the talking of a thousand people. She got up and walked to her balcony. See saw all of her subjects cheering, laughing, throwing things in the air, and even crying, just to see her back safe.

"People of Ylissitol, a battle has been won over Plegia and Ylisse! This battle will be forever known as: _The Battle of the Desert Skies! _Though Gangrel had escaped, we were able to lower the number of troops that Plegia owns. Let this go to show that we can win even the toughest of battles as Naga watches over us!" The crowd screamed as she finished her speech. Emmeryn was happy to be back. But a question burned in her mind.

Why does Gangrel want this war?

**Is this the end? What happened to Gangrel? He got a battle and almost lost his life, but why does he still want a war? I don't know we'll find out won't we. **

**Well until next time folks! TheDarkKiller, out.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Mad King's misery

**Hello I am back with yet another chapter of "Motive for War" today we will go further into the mystery: Why does Gangrel want this war?**

_Hidden Plegia castle_

Gangrel sat in a tiny dungeon, where no one would expect to look there to find him. He sat on the stone floor, looking at the wound that Chrom's blade had left. He clenched his fist and punched the floor. His hand began to ache, but he didn't care, he had been through much worse.

_Plegia 13 years ago_

Young 10 year old Gangrel had seen what he had thought had been the worst. The war between Plegia and Ylisse had almost reached its peak. His aunt and uncle had been killed. His father, was always on the battlefield so Gangrel did not know if he was alright. He had seen houses burnt, people killed, and friendships broken.

Yes, betrayals in Plegia were common now. Many villagers had lost faith in the Plegian and fought for Ylisse. Some of the soldiers that were sworn to protect him even tried to kill him, but he was saved by the loyal ones.

One day Gangrel was sitting with his mother. He had kept quiet for 2 years, for he knew better than to ask questions. But one day, he finally had the nerve to ask:

"Mother, why is Ylisse mad with us? We have done no wrong to them, but they start a war. Why?" His mother looked at him with love in her eyes. Her little Gangrel was becoming brave, at least to ask questions now.

"Well…..I know not myself, but my best guess would be that many Plegians worship Grima, the fell dragon." She rubbed her little prince's head and gave him a smile. Gangrel loved his mother, she had always been so nice to him.

Gangrel's father came back from the battle field with a few new wounds. A priest healed him as he walked into the dining hall. Gangrel ran up to his father and hugged him, he knew that his father was safe another day. Gangrel's father smiled at the boy.

'This kid,' the king thought 'is a happy soul. He doesn't even to seem to be affected by this war.' Gangrel ran back to his room and came back a few minutes later with a drawing.

"Look daddy look! I finally got the things I needed to make a thing they call a drawing! Look, it's you, mother, and me playing in a field!" Gangrel, with a smile on his face, held his drawing up in the air. His father took the drawing and a tear dropped from his eye, it was a beautiful to see his son happy like this. It wasn't fair he had to experience this.

"This is beautiful Gangrel, I'm going to hang this up in the halls later." His father said as he took the drawing and placed it on the table. Gangrel smiled and ran to his room, he knew when it got dark he had to sleep. His father watched as the boy ran with a joyous tone. A guard walked a little behind Gangrel heading to his room as well.

"Guard him well, he is too good of a boy to have this world lose him." The guard nodded and walked toward Gangrel's room. Gangrel's father walked toward his room and got in his bed. His wife awoken and cuddled with him. She smiled and fell back asleep.

The next day, Gangrel's father left for the battlefield. Gangrel was saddened, another day his father may live or die, but he would find out tonight. His mother grabbed his hand and took him to the hall where his drawing was hung. Gangrel looked at his work with a smile, his father had took time to hang it before he left.

The day passed and it was almost time to see if Gangrel's father had lived or not. Gangrel was desperate for time to pass faster, he couldn't accept the thought of his father might not walk through those doors tonight.

His mother was standing with him, tomorrow was the day of their anniversary. She did not want him to die the day before the most important day of the year. As they waited, Gangrel heard a crash behind them. He looked back to see an assassin with the Mark of Naga placed upon his breastplate.

"Mother…." Was all Gangrel could say. His mother looked back and shock filled her eyes. The assassin saw them and drew a sword. Gangrel's mother shoved Gangrel behind her and called for the guards. The guards came and held their lances high. The assassin took care of them with ease.

Gangrel's father walked into the building with a tiny box. He looked in to a terrible sight. His wife, struck with a sword through her chest. And little Gangrel on the floor crying his eyes out. The king, eyes filled with rage and tears, threw his axe at his wife's killer.

The assassin, now finished with the queen, pulled his blade on Gangrel. Gangrel shut his eyes as he awaited death. He felt blood splatter on his face. He looked up to see the assassin, with an axe in his head, fall to the ground. Gangrel looked back to see his father, crying.

Gangrel's father ran up to his son and hugged him. At least he was safe. He looked at his wife's body, the assassin showed no mercy in his strike. Gangrel cried and cried, louder and louder. The king got up and crouched next to his wife's body, and laid the tiny box down. He grabbed Gangrel and took him to his room.

That night, Gangrel could not sleep. His mother was dead. She had always been so nice to him. He cried that night. He cried and cried, louder and louder.

His father couldn't sleep either. It was his fault. If he had stayed at the castle and not had given his time to the war, his wife could be alive, and in his arms. Gangrel would not be crying, and neither would he.

_Present day Plegia_

Gangrel stood in the cell with tears in his eyes. He remembered every single detail of what had happened that awful night.

"WHY!" he screamed in agony. "WHY HER, OF ALL PEOPLE!" tears filled Gangrel's eyes. Gangrel fell to his knees and held his head as he screamed. His screams could be heard all around the castle. He took his Levin sword and pointed it toward his neck. He almost did it, almost ended it all. But soon remembered his dream.

"Ylisse will pay…..I'll make them pay." Gangrel said as he walked out of the cell.

**This chapter…it honestly made me cry a bit while I wrote it. Now if you didn't even feel anything, you have no feelings. Well….that's it for this chapter….bye**


	11. Chapter 11: A war's beginning

**Hello everyone…welcome back to "Motive for War" this chapter will be another attempt by Gangrel to start a war. Wonderful.**

_Ylissitol_

Chrom was in bed, dreaming of how the battle could have turned out. In his dream, Gangrel was slain by his blade, and everything was peaceful from there on out. Plegia fell apart and Renov took over as king. Plegia and Ylisse were at peace. Then, his dream went down another path. He was about to stick his sword in Gangrel's chest, but Gangrel had already stuck a blade into his gut.

Chrom woke up before anything else could unfold. When he had awoken, Renov had just past the open door. Renov looked at Chrom with a strange look. For Chrom looked scared.

"Well, good morning Chrom, taken that you didn't sleep well?" Renov said with a questionable tone in his voice. Chrom slowly breathed and got up from his bed.

"No, not really, had an odd dream. Gangrel had put his blade in my stomach instead of me putting the blade in him. Just goes to show ya, anything could have happened at that battle." Chrom said as he put his armor on. Renov left the room, and so did Chrom. Chrom was tired, that battle had taken a lot out of him.

_Outside of Ylissitol_

Vasto sat outside of the walls of Ylissitol with a small group of wyvern riders, specifically 4 other riders. This would be his second attack on the kingdom. He did not expect to survive, for he was just trying to execute Gangrel's plan. Vasto and his men were to head to Ylissitol and enter the castle. If any of them were to fall, Vasto would say that he was trying to find peace. And send the others to alert Gangrel that they did not accept.

And as planned, they entered the castle, surprisingly undetected. Chrom met Vasto and his men as soon as they barged in the doors. He pulled out falchion and pointed it at the 5 riders. Vasto and Chrom looked at each other with evil glares. Other Ylissian troops came to Chrom's assistance.

"State your business, or I will be forced to get rid of you." Chrom carefully watched the riders as they laughed and sneered. They obviously did not come for a good cause.

"Go ahead prince! Get rid of us! I dare you!" Vasto laughed with an evil grin. He and the 4 other riders held their hands out, awaiting anything Chrom were to unleash upon them.

Chrom looked at them one by one and decided to slash one of the weaker riders. The rider fell with its wyvern and Vasto was pleased, for his planned had worked. Chrom watched as Vasto put a grin on his face from the death of his own troop.

"We came for peace, your highness….and you have already put an end to a rider and wyvern. Oh Gangrel will not be pleased." Vasto flew with his 3 remaining riders. Chrom knew that everything Vasto said was a lie. But Gangrel would have his war, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_Plegia castle_

Gangrel was pleased to be back in his own castle, it felt nice to sit in his throne again. He had not felt good since the day of the battle, and needed a little peace, as much as he hated to admit. Vasto had reported back with the good news, the Ylissians have fallen for his trap.

"Well done Vasto, you are literally one of my most faithful commanders. You try and get some rest now, I'm feeling generous today." Gangrel could not believe his words. He had actually said nice words upon to one of his troops. It was despicable. Vasto was shocked as well. Was Gangrel going soft?

Gangrel pulled his Levin sword out and pointed it at Vasto. He had an angry look in his times. Vasto looked slightly less surprised. That was at least more like the king he knew.

"What I meant to say, was that you should get lost before I give you more work!" Vasto fled the castle in a matter of seconds and Gangrel sat back in his throne. Something came to realize something. He had not seen Aversa anywhere since the battle.

_Ylissitol_

Emmeryn was still sleeping at the time. She was so glad to be back in her own bed, instead of a rock floor. She had awoken and opened the window. She felt happy that Plegia and Ylisse would, hopefully, not be fighting for a while. For Gangrel had lost his first battle, and that first battle told a lot. He wasn't expecting a war.

Emmeryn took a breath of fresh air again. She walked over to her door, and to her surprise, saw Renov just about to knock. She invited him in, and he gladly accepted. Renov poured her a glass of tea that he brought up with him.

"So Renov, why did you decide to talk this fine morning?" Emmeryn said as she sipped her tea. Renov had told her what had happened at the doors. Emmeryn listened as Renov told her about how it could give Gangrel enough power to lead a full scale assault on Ylisse.

Emmeryn thanked Renov for the tea and walked down to the doors, where Chrom was waiting there for her. They left the castle and went out to Ferox.

_Ferox_

Chrom and Emmeryn finally reached Ferox. They went to the arena where, Flavia and Basilio were waiting for them. Emmeryn discussed the matters of what threat Gangrel could be to both kingdoms, if they did not join forces.

"Well I have to hand it to ya, you sure can convince a man, can't ya Miss Emmeryn! Alright it's settled, Ferox will supply Ylisse with the soldiers she needs!" Basilio shook hands with Emmeryn, not caring what Flavia had to say in the situation,

Emmeryn and Chrom went back to Ylissitol. They reached their goal and got enough troops to fight off Plegia if needed. Emmeryn and Chrom, having reached home, fell asleep. Everyone else was pleased with their safe arrival.

_Plegia castle_

Gangrel looked over his balcony to see thousands of troops lined up. He laughed at the sight. With one swift motion of his hand, the whole wave of Barbarians, Dark Mages, Wyvern Riders, Myrmidons, Thieves, and all sort of other troops. Gangrel was so close to achieving his goal.

"I'll have my war soon, and when I do, there will be no Ylissian left alive."

**We getting into some good stuff here! Gangrel is having some fun now isn't he! Well guys and gals I'm out!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Children Enter!

**Welcome back to "Motive for war" the story that I own and it follows my own story! Like I said in chapter 3 assassin overload (because I said assassin like 1/3 of the chapter) I said that the children would make their appearance in late story. So let's begin shall we.**

_Some random field in Ylisse_

A small band of Plegian soldiers were arriving Ylisse. They were the first group to arrive in Ylisse since Gangrel's plan was accomplished. They were just about to arrive at a small village, until 4 mysterious warriors stopped them in their tracks.

"Halt, you hideous beings! Missiletainn and I will not let you complete your march to this peaceful village!" The blonde one yelled with a proud tone in his voice. The Plegian soldiers began to laugh. They had never seen a kid try and stop them before.

"They do not seem to be taking us seriously Owain, let your sword talk for this battle!" a silver haired man said. The blonde one, now known as Owain rushed at the first soldier in line. The Plegian had no time to react as the blade slashed through his stomach.

A blue haired girl walked up to a soldier and slashed upwards. The soldier fell a second later. She looked at the silver haired boy as he jumped in the air. He slashed downwards on a different soldier and had the same outcome.

The remaining soldiers looked as the final child walked up. It was a black haired girl. She lifted up her hand and sent a large blast of fire at the last few barbarians. The warriors, as they liked to call themselves, walked to the village.

They were awarded with gold, but only a small bit, for the village was poor. They found an inn to stay in for the night. When the night fell, they decided to meet up in the lobby to talk about their next action.

"I don't know where to go next, we came at the right time, Plegia and Ylisse had not have went to war yet. But where the first battle is taking place, I have no clue." The silver haired boy, now known as Inigo, said as he kept his hand on his chin.

"Well, our best bet would be to go to Ylissitol and wait until they head out. We could try to follow and interfere with the battle if the Ylisse army is losing." The blue haired girl, now known as Lucina, said as she polished her sword and put it back into its sheath.

"Hmm, well I don't think that would be the best idea. What if the Plegians spot us, capture us, and maybe even kill is for interfering with a war." The black haired girl, now known as Morgan said.

"Why don't we just rush into Plegia, take down as many soldiers down as we can. My sword hand is itching for an enemy to smite!" Owain said as he held his twitching hand. The children talked for a few more minutes. They had no idea of what they would do. They decided to go to bed and call it a night.

_Plegia border_

Gangrel, standing inches away from Ylisse, watched his troops as they began to smash their axes, swords, and other weapons into rocks. The dark mages shot fire balls into the sky making the air heated. Gangrel smiled as he looked over the border to see a few Ylissian soldiers. He called a few barbarians over and sent them on their blood thirsty rampage.

Vasto, flying in the back with his huge squad of wyvern riders, was looking at the open area a few miles away. He remembered the ugly man who had saved him from his demise. He chuckled at the thought that the buzzers could be refusing to eat the deformed corpse. He pulled out his axe and looked at his reflection. He was way better looking than that man.

"CHARGE MY ARMY, DESTROY ANY VILLAGE IN YOUR WAY! WE WILL SAVE YLISSITOL FOR WHEN WE GET THERE!" Gangrel screamed. His army rushed by him screaming their battle cries. Gangrel got a twisted smile on his face. 'Revenge will be mine' he thought.

_Quiet village_

Morgan had awoken to the sound of screaming and the ground shake. She looked out the wooden window to see more than a hundred Plegian soldiers running toward the village.

"G-Guys….GUYS WAKE UP!" she screamed. Everyone woke up and looked out the same window. When they saw what was happening, they grabbed their weapons and ran out of the inn. They were surrounded as soon as they got out of the building. Owain smiled and stepped forward.

"You villains will feel the wrath of Missiletainn!" Owain jumped into the crowd of soldiers and slayed them one by one. Inigo jumped to the other side and ran toward the house of two fine looking ladies.

When Inigo arrived at the house, it was being attacked by the Plegians. He rushed toward the barbarians and he easily took out the whole group. The girls came out and hugged their hero.

"Now now ladies, I might be amazing, but there are other people to save!" Inigo cried out as he ran toward the house of even more girls. Lucina and Morgan were surrounded as they tried to protect the village's church. Morgan had used Arcwind on all of the troops in front of her but for everyone she had slain, another one took its place_._

Lucina had trouble having to slash through every single soldier in front of her. She came close to being hit a few times here and there. When the two finally cleared the soldiers around them. The whole village was clear of the Plegians_._

Inigo and Owain were worn out. They had no strength to even walk. Morgan and Lucina fell to the ground as well. The villagers thanked them by giving them a free night in the inn. They took the reward gladly and fell asleep that night.

_Plegia border_

Gangrel and his troops returned to Plegia. They were not aware that a dragon would be in the way to Ylissitol at the time. Gangrel knew not to mess with dragons. So he held off the invasion of Ylisse for the morning.

**That ending had to be one of my most ridiculous endings yet. Well the children are going to have an important role. I need to add that the future they come from is not the Grima resurrection one. Well that's it for me. See you next time! TheDarkKiller out!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Past

**Let's get back to "Motive for War" this chapter will be a short one, but it will explain the Children's future. And how it differs from the one in the game.**

_Ylisse 18 years in the future_

Morgan and Owain rushed through the burning village. They had saved the few villagers that had survived the Plegian attack. Owain looked back and saw that they were being followed. He pulled out Missiletainn and blocked the Plegians.

"I am Owain, BRINGER OF JUSTICE!" Owain screamed and began slashing down the barbarians who stood in front of him. Morgan ran up and met Lucina at the village entrance. They led the villagers out of the village. Owain had finished and met up with the two girls as well.

A light red haired wyvern rider flew down and killed a pair of assassins that were right beside the gate. This boy would be called Gerome. Gerome watched as the villagers walked out into the field. They'll be ok, for now.

"We need to hurry, if we are to go back to the past and stop this mess. The spell can only be cast at a certain time, which is soon." Gerome said. The other children nodded and left the burning village that the Plegians had destroyed.

_Ylisse had been at war with Plegia for 18 years. It all started with Gangrel's plan to fool the Ylissians into thinking they had failed an attempt to achieve peace between them. The Ylissians had lost to Plegia once the Plegian army had arrived at Ylissitol. The attack forced everyone out of the city._

_Emmeryn had lost her life at another attempt to make peace. What remained of the Ylissian army hid for 1 year. A lot of people had decided that their children might grow up to save Ylisse from this war._

_During that time, Chrom had married Sumia and had a beautiful daughter named Lucina. Fredrick married Lissa a year later and had a boy named Owain. Renov married Cherche that same year and had a pair of twins, they were not identical, though. Their names where Gerome and Morgan. Lon'qu and Olivia had a boy named Inigo._

_Every one of the Ylissians who had experienced the beginning of the war had fallen to Gangrel's blade. The only warriors that remained of Ylisse were Lucina, Owain, Morgan, Gerome, Inigo, and the other unmentioned children._

Gerome had arrived at Mount Prism first and soon did the others. Lucina pulled out the Fire Emblem that she had acquired through her father and placed it on the alter. There she began to chant. Gerome heard something and saw that the Plegians had followed them. And Gangrel was with them.

"The Plegians followed us, and they brought their king!" Gerome hopped on his wyvern and flew toward the squad of soldiers. Owain, Inigo, and Morgan stood guard and covered Lucina. Gangrel sent his troops to attack Gerome. Gerome was able to slash all of them down with ease.

Gangrel took his Levin sword and pointed it at Gerome. He had got his war, and exceeded his own expectations. He was not going to let a kid take it all away from him.

"Well young wyvern rider, you really think you can stop me? I can let you try, but a better option would to let me exterminate that blue haired girl." Gangrel had lifted his sword. Gerome looked at the mad king with a glare in his eyes.

"Gerome! Stop messing around and come on!" Lucina had called. Gerome wasn't paying attention, so he didn't notice that the ritual was complete.

"No Lucina, I will distract him. You and the others go." Gerome pulled out his axe and flew toward Gangrel. Gangrel frowned at the child's stupid decision. Gangrel's magic sword had hit Gerome's wyvern with a lightning bolt head on. The wyvern quickly died.

"MINERVA!" Gerome cried out and ran toward the mad king. Gangrel stepped slightly to the right and Gerome missed. Gangrel quickly turned around and stabbed the young rider.

"Gerome…..no…." Morgan said as she fell to her knees. She began to cry and was quickly grabbed by Inigo. Gerome looked back to see Morgan pass through the portal and into the past. Gerome smiled.

"I….love you….sis" were the words he managed to squeeze out before his demise. Gangrel looked at the now fading portal and frowned. He kicked Gerome off of his blade and looked down at him. Gangrel knelt down and whispered to the now dying rider.

"I wish you could have felt the pain that I have." Gangrel got back up and walked toward the place he had entered. He looked back and laughed. No matter where they ended up in the past. He still had won.

**Like I said short but explained the children's past. Might I remind that this is my story so much of what happens does not follow the games storyline. Well I'll see you next time TheDarkKiller, out.**


	14. Chapter 14: More Memories

**Hello everyone, TheDarkKiller here. With a deadline to reach, I am sad to say we are close to an end with "Motive for War." Unbelievable I know. But the next few chapters will be my best. I'll try my best. **

_Plegia castle_

Gangrel sat at his throne, all nice and peacefully. He despised every second of it. He was awaiting for his wyvern riders to report back to see if the dragon had moved. As he sat at his throne, he remembered how he became king.

_Plegia 10 years ago._

Gangrel, now 13 years old, had sat in the throne awaiting his father's return. He had sat at the throne ever since his mother died. He looked at the door angrily, his father was never out this late. He saw the door open and got up from the throne. He saw a guard walk through the door.

"Where is my father? Was he not supposed to enter Plegia with you?" Gangrel walked over to the soldier and saw that he had his father's Levin sword in its sheath. Gangrel's eyes turned wide and shot up toward the soldier.

"Y-Your father milord," Gangrel's ears refused to accept what the soldier was telling him. "He was slain in battle by the exalt of Ylisse himself. The Ylissian exalt died soon after due to some unknown reason." The soldier handed Gangrel 2 things: his father's crown and the Levin sword. Gangrel's eyes began to fill with tears. This war had taken all his family away from him.

Gangrel walked out of the castle. He was greeted by the Plegian army. Gangrel took the Levin sword in his hand and pointed it into the air. The crowd cheered and hollered, but even the cheer of his people could not heal Gangrel's aching heart.

_Present day Plegia_

Gangrel laughed at his memories. Memories were nothing now. The wyverns riders reported back to tell him that the dragon had left from the canyon that lo Ylissitol. Gangrel got up and walked toward one of the wyvern riders.

"Go tell the rest…tell them that we will kill every single peasant in Ylisse. Tonight." Gangrel walked out of the room. The wyvern riders flew out of the window. Gangrel walked back to the throne room once he was sure they were gone.

_I'm a mad man._

_You are nothing of the sort!_

_I am, can't you see woman!?_

Gangrel began to hold his head, he remembered something he didn't want to. He tried to walk to get a little water, but he kept hearing her voice.

_Stop calling yourself mad! It makes me think that I'm not lucky enough to have a wonderful guy._

_You could do better than me….that's for sure._

_Stop it Gangrel, I love you and that's that!_

"GRAAH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A GHOST! A GHOST I TELL YOU!" Gangrel screamed. He clenched his head and tried to make the voices leave.

_I love you, Gangrel._

_I love you to, my sweet._

_Why can't you call me by my name!_

Gangrel was crying. It hurt so much. He couldn't keep the voice of that woman out of his head. A Plegian priest saw Gangrel on the ground and ran up to him.

"Milord, are you alright!?" The priest tried to heal him by tapping his staff against Gangrel's head. Gangrel let go of his head and looked up at the priest. He got up and went to get his water. The priest was still standing in the throne room, wondering.

_Ylissitol_

Owain, Inigo, Morgan, and Lucina waited by the entrance of Ylissitol. They were waiting to see when would be the best time to either warn Emmeryn of the future, or join the fight.

"We can't just say 'hey we're from the future. Gangrel kills all of you so we're here to save you all.' it's idiotic." Lucina was pacing around a patch of flowers. Owain jumped up from the stump he was sitting on.

"I say me and Missiletainn smite Gangrel before he has the chance to attack. The evil being has nothing to live for!" Owain tightened his grip on his sword and slashed the air. Inigo and Morgan had said nothing. They just sat as they watched the other two wonder and think, not that Owain could think.

_Ylissitol castle_

Renov had been practicing a lot lately. His magic was now twice as powerful. Chrom walked in to him practice against a sack of wheat. A few seeds hit him in the face, but Chrom had been through worse blows.

"So? How's the magic coming along?" Chrom teased his tactician. Renov laughed and flicked a seed that had laid upon his shoulder.

"Like you don't watch me." Renov took his sword and pointed it at Chrom. Chrom pulled his out as well.

"I needed some practice. Now, let's begin. YAAAAH!" Chrom rushed at the tactician as their training begun.

_Plegia border_

Gangrel was once again here. He was certain that this would be the day, the day he finally had his war. Gangrel held his head back and laughed maniacally. His soldiers watched as the man, who had failed many times, was leading them yet again. Gangrel held his hand up.

"Hopefully this will be the final time we attack Ylisse without any problems. All I have to say is kill all in your paths!" His troops again ran across the border. Gangrel had clenched his head, for he was hearing the voice again.

_Gangrel, today is the day!_

_The day is what, exactly?_

_Don't you remember? It's the day we first met!_

_Ah….. I'm sorry, I've been so busy, I forgot._

_It's ok at least you know now!_

Vasto watched as his king held his head in pain. Now was his chance. He flew up in the air on his wyvern and swooped back down.

"EAT THIS, YOU DAMN KING!" Vasto pulled out his axe and swung it at Gangrel.

**Ahh cliffhangers, I hate them so. I got some more detail of Gangrel's misery out. And started a mystery of a new one. Like I said the ending will be coming up shortly….so don't miss out!**

**TheDarkKiller, out.**


	15. Chapter 15: Motives die

**Well this is it….the final….biggest….chapter of "Motive for War" I had many people who lost interest in the story after the first chapter. But for all those who stayed with me, Thank you. You guys and gals are awesome. I know that there are other fanfics that are better than mine, and you should probably be looking at them but again, thank you for taking the time to read all the way through.**

Vasto watched as his king held his head in pain. Now was his chance. He flew up in the air on his wyvern and swooped back down.

"EAT THIS, YOU DAMN KING!" Vasto pulled out his axe and swung it at Gangrel.

Gangrel looked up real fast and grabbed the axe out of Vasto's hand. Gangrel took the axe and slammed it in Vasto's skull. Vasto fell off of his wyvern and onto the ground. Gangrel smiled at his betraying, dead soldier. He felt the blood run down his face.

"Stupid Vasto," the mad king said. "you thought no clearer than everyone else when they try to stand up to me." Gangrel looked at Vasto's wyvern and walked away. Why should he care about the animal's life?

_Ylissitol_

Chrom was about to walk out the castle doors when suddenly, 4 hooded figures rushed in. Chrom pulled out falchion and waited for an attack. The hooded figures did nothing. Until one began to speak.

"Ylissitol is in terrible danger. Gangrel and his army are on his way at this moment. We haven't much time. Gather all of your troops to the outer fields!" the hooded figures rushed back out of the door. Chrom, who was very confused, knew this was no random act. He gathered his stuff and called all of the shepherds to the entrance of Ylissitol.

_Canyon area 2_

Gangrel had not caught up with his troops yet, but he was not worried, they can fend for themselves. Gangrel stopped as he saw dandelion seeds fly through the air. His eyes filled with tears and he clenched his head.

_YOU REALLY DID IT! What did you wish for?_

_Nothing much, I don't believe any of this wishing stuff._

_Come on Gangrel, take a chance for once!_

_I'm not taking a chance on a dandelion, sweetie._

Gangrel could not keep her voice out of his head. She could not be forgotten, no matter how hard he tried to forget. Gangrel kept walking, but the pain in his head could not keep him from arriving to his destination.

"Please, just please, stay out of my head until I get my revenge!" Gangrel, clearly delusional, yelled at his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, the voices were there. Gangrel tried his best to move on, but the pain was unbearable. Gangrel fell to the ground, where he decided to lay for as long as it took.

_Look Gangrel, that's the perfect field for our picnic!_

_Picnic? On Ylisse grounds? I think not!_

_Oh come on! I bet it would be a wonderful experience for all of us!_

_Fine, but I don't like this one bit._

_Ylissitol, open fields_

Chrom and Renov each held a group of soldiers on both sides of the field. They saw the incoming horde of Plegians and prepared for the worst. Once the Plegians arrived, the two groups entered battle. Renov started the attack with a powerful fire magic that he sent toward the Plegian troops in the middle of the horde.

Chrom jumped right into the middle of the fight, with his troops following right behind. He slashed all the Plegians in his way, sending arms, legs, and heads flying. He had only been looking for Gangrel. Gangrel was all Chrom wanted in this fight.

Renov took out a killer sword and rushed into the battle. He took down any Plegians that had got in his way, even though he was only supporting the soldiers that needed help. A wyvern rider had knocked him to the ground. Soon Renov was surrounded by hundreds of Plegian troops. He used an Excalibur spell and blew them all up into the sky.

Chrom had still not seen Gangrel anywhere. That was suspicious. He had taken down a barbarian and knelt down to talk to him before he died. Ylissians surrounded Chrom and protected him as he got his info.

"Where is Gangrel? Tell me, and I won't make your death painful." Chrom had never spoken like this before, so he was clearly enraged.

"I-I don't….know…..exactly…my….best bet…would be…. way behind…us…..in the canyon…" The barbarian died. Chrom got up and fought his way toward Renov's location. Once he had got there, Renov had already taken care of the group of Plegians.

"I'm heading toward the canyon. Gangrel might be there." Was all Chrom said. Chrom slashed through many Plegians to get to the back. Chrom ran toward the canyon where the Plegian army had entered Ylisse. It was the only canyon that could reach Ylisse without riding on wyverns or pegasi.

The four hooded figures entered the battle as soon as Chrom left. They took off their hoods to reveal the four children that came from the future. Owain hopped into battle as soon as he had his hood off. Inigo and Morgan paired as they used their combined powers to fight off the army standing before them. Lucina decided to follow her father.

_Canyon area 2_

_Get out of here! The damned Ylissian cavalry is here!_

_No Gangrel! You have a kingdom to rule!_

_But I'm not letting them kill you or my precious angel!_

_GO GANGREL!_

Gangrel took his head and beat it against the canyon wall. Her death, he did not want to remember. But no matter what he tried, she kept popping up. Chrom had finally reached the mad king's location. He watched Gangrel as he banged his head against the orange rock wall.

_NO!_

_Gangrel I said run you f-GAH!_

_N….No….._

Gangrel's eyes were now flowing with tears. He had never experienced this kind of pain before. The events in his memories were painful, so painful. He managed to look at Chrom.

"Y-You…you damned Ylissians killed them…." Gangrel got up and pulled out his Levin sword. Chrom backed up. He wanted to kill Gangrel, but even he had some sympathy in his heart.

"You killed, not only my beloved, but my young daughter as well!" Gangrel pointed his sword at Chrom and then lifted it up. Chrom looked as Gangrel's river of tears ran down his face.

Lucina had finally caught up with her father. She saw Gangrel crying as well. She was surprised that the King even had feelings. She pulled out falchion and rushed toward Gangrel. The future will be saved, even if she had to die.

_Ylissitol, open fields._

The Plegians would not stop coming. No matter how many troops the Ylissians had killed, more took their place. Renov decided that the only way to clear them out, was to combine every mage's power together. He gathered all of the mages he could find. When he finally gathered them all up, they made a ring around the other Ylissian soldiers.

They all cast different types of magic into the space above them. Morgan, having saw this action, had sent her most powerful lightning magic into the now forming magic sphere. When the sphere was ready, all the mages had taken their share. The now once huge magic sphere, had turned into 50 smaller spheres.

The mages launched all of the magic spheres into the Plegian army. They watched as hundreds of Plegians were blasted into the air at a time. The Plegian army's soldiers were depleting fast. The remaining Plegian troops had surrendered and laid their weapons on the ground. The Ylissians, having had one, celebrated their greatest victory.

_Canyon area 2_

Chrom had watched the blue haired girl rush Gangrel. Gangrel saw this as well. Gangrel turned his aim toward the girl and sent his sword's lightning toward her. Lucina dodged the lightning bolt with ease. Gangrel laughed as he dropped his sword.

"I have every right to die…" Gangrel knelt down and accepted his newly found fate. Lucina rotated her sword around so she was now holding it underhanded. She jumped into the air.

"NO DON'T!" Chrom yelled out at the blue haired girl. Gangrel dropped one last tear.

He had deserved what was coming to him….

**So I end it off with a cliffhanger, or I may not, it all depends. Well…I guess this is it…. Thanks again for those who stuck around! This has been "Motive for War"…. This will be the last time I do anything for a while…..so cheers my awesome readers. TheDarkKiller….Out.**


End file.
